The invention relates to a plug for moisture-protected electrical plug connections, comprising a plug housing and at least two contact elements secured on the plug housing and each conductively connected to an electric line, respectively, extending through the plug housing and having an enveloping insulation, wherein the plug housing interior is at least partially filled with a potting compound.
DE 10 2009 060 564 A1 discloses a plug connection arrangement that comprises additional sealing elements. In this way, significant improvements in regard to moisture protection are achieved. Inasmuch as the connection itself is however insufficiently attached such that the seals of the plug connection cannot properly develop their function or in case of a damaged cable, defects may occur also within the plug. In case of plugs that are used in environments where they are exposed to moisture, in particular in underwater applications, there is often the problem that moisture that enters through capillary action along the individual electrical lines can enter the plug or can be conducted further within the plug where it can cause irreparable damage in the plug itself or in the connected devices.